Kart Kingdom Wiki Guidelines
Welcome to the Kart Kingdom Wiki! We are a PG-13 and diversity friendly wiki. Here, you can make pages about Kart Kingdom, talk in the chatroom and forums, create blog posts, upload images and videos, and more. Before you edit, comment, use the forums, or chat, please be sure to read our Guidelines below. Please note that our community is in compliance with COPPA laws and FANDOM's ToU. You MUST be 13 or older to have an account! General Guidelines This set of guidelines apply to the entire wiki. This includes the chat. 1. Vulgar language and sexually explicit behavior is not allowed. Using words, phrases, or different languages to censor them are prohibited and will result in a block. Please indicate warnings of bad words used when sharing certain media, such as videos. Words such as "idiot", "damn", "hell", "crap", "stupid", "jesus christ", or "dumb" are permitted unless used against another user in a demeaning way. 2. Please do not ask others for personal information. This includes asking for ages, passwords, addresses, phone numbers, birth certificates, etc. Sharing personal information is prohibited and will result in a block. Sharing certain information, such as your age, is allowed, and is an optional choice. 3. Be careful with your words. Bullying/harassment is prohibited and will result in a block. 4. Do not advertise outside of the Advertisements board and your user profile. Do not advertise links to products containing 18+ content, illegal content, or offensive content. This will result in a block. 5. Photos containing blood/gore, suggestive content, or offensive content are prohibited and will result in a block. 6. Discrimination against others will result in a block. This includes discriminating against one's race, gender, ethnicity, sexual preference/orientation, romantic attraction, disabilities, religion, irreligion, beliefs, etc. 6.1 When addressing a user and it is unknown what their gender is, please use "He/She/They/Zhe". Users must be addressed by their preferred pronouns. 6.2 Users partaking in hate groups or hate speech that especially violates the Guidelines (Such as Neo-Nazis, Fascists, Ultranationalists, Xenophobes, Homophobes, TERFs, Confederates, etc) will be permanently blocked. 7. Promotion of self harm or harm towards others will result in a permanent block. This includes telling users to "kill themselves" or threatening to harm others. Additionally, all mentions of self harm or suicidal thoughts are prohibited. If you have suicidal thoughts, the wiki is NOT the place to get help. Seek professional help instead. 8. Badge farming is prohibited and will result in a block. This means making unwanted edits, comments, articles, etc to get badges. This rule does not apply to minor edits. 9. Keep spam limited to blog posts, the Games Tent board, or a private chat. Keep comments on topic and relevant to the article/discussion on non-spam content. 10. Please use the appropriate categories per page and keep grammar at a decency when editing content. This means to make sure to check for spelling errors, use proper punctuation, and keep information neat and readable for viewers. Do not create unnecessary categories that are not relevant to the topic/article. Failure to do so will result in you being prohibited from editing content in the future. 11. Vandalism is strictly prohibited and will result in a block. This includes inserting nonsense into pages, editing user content without permission, and removing relevant information from pages. 12. Do not create sockpuppets. This means creating multiple accounts to avoid a ban or cause problems on the wiki. Sockpuppets may be blocked permanently. Having multiple accounts is allowed as long as you are abiding by the rules and admins are notified of who owns the account. 13. Controversial topics, such as religion or politics, may be removed. This is to avoid people getting into heated arguments. You may talk about them as long as you are being civil. 14. Do not attempt to dox anyone. Doxxing is when you search for someone's personal information without their consent. This will result in an infinite block. 15. Please do not beg for moderator/administrator/bureaucrat rights. These rights are based off of responsibility and frequent activity of the wiki. You can request rights, but harassing staff for them will result in a block. 16. Minimodding is not allowed. This is when a user who is not a mod/admin/bureaucrat/rollback/etc, is trying to take authority of a staff role they do not acquire. Failure to follow this rule after multiple warnings will result in a block. 17. Do not attempt to "sell" anything to anyone on this wiki. Failure to comply with this rule will be considered scamming and will result in a permanent block. 18. Necroposting after multiple warnings will result in a block. This is when a user continues to post on threads over 30 days old. This rule does not apply to message wall threads. 19. Impersonation of others will result in a block. This means when a user pretends to be someone else with or without malicious intent, and may claim to be a famous person or a user on the wiki. 20. Please refrain from engaging in cross-wiki drama. This is when a user brings drama-related issues from other wikis onto this wiki. Issues pertaining to other communities, including bans, wiki changes, or arguments must be handled on the appropriate wiki. Failure to comply with this rule will result in a block. Category:Rules Category:Kart Kingdom Category:Other Category:Important